


just the sight of you is getting the best out of me

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Other, Praise, this would've been M but the end part got away from me a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: When Sasha steps into the room, arms crossed and looking at the floor, Cel thinks they feel their heart stop beating- and she’s not even taken off the robe yet.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	just the sight of you is getting the best out of me

**Author's Note:**

> day 10 - lingerie
> 
> title from "sight of you" by sigrid
> 
> have these characters ever interacted? no. do i care? also no.

When Sasha steps into the room, arms crossed and looking at the floor, Cel thinks they feel their heart stop beating- and she’s not even taken off the robe yet. The robe is pure black, silk over the entire body with delicate lace flowers over the wrists, and it envelops Sasha completely, making her already slim frame disappear beneath it. There’s a loud _clang_ as Cel drops whatever it is they were working on before walking toward Sasha.

“Gods,” they say, hand reaching out and running a hand down Sasha’s arm, taking in the feel of the silk and lace under their fingers. Sasha looks away, and Cel can see a hint of a blush creeping over her cheek. 

“‘s not the only thing I’ve got on,” Sasha mumbles, still looking off into the distance. Cel’s hands run over her shoulders, thumbs pressing into the muscle until they feel Sasha relax under them. When they feel she’s sufficiently relaxed, Cel takes a single, slender finger and places it gently on Sasha’s cheek, turning her face towards them. They lock eyes with her and their other hand comes up to caress her cheek. 

Cel presses their lips to Sasha’s gently, hands staying firmly on her cheeks, keeping her safe and comfortable. Cel loves kissing her. It always starts so slowly, so calm and hesitant, before Sasha gains her confidence and kisses them back. This time is no different, Sasha’s arms stay crossed for a while before she finally opens up, hands coming to rest on Cel’s waist. 

“So, about the rest of that outfit?” Cel whispers against her lips when they part for breath. The hands on Cel’s waist tighten, but Sasha doesn’t move them, doesn’t try to cover herself back up. Instead, she looks around for a moment before placing a lightning fast kiss to Cel’s lips and taking two steps back. 

Her fingers are quick and dexterous as she undoes the bunny-ear knot keeping the robe closed. As soon as the strings are untied, it falls partially open, and Cel sees a flash of Sasha’s bare skin. The blush on Sasha’s face is deepening, and Cel thinks they see her hands begin to shake as she grabs the robe and begins to remove it. It slips to the floor without a sound, which, Cel thinks, is _extremely_ Sasha-like. Cel doesn’t have time to think about much else as they take in what the woman before them is wearing. 

The garment is black, of course, and covered in straps. There’s a piece on it that covers Sasha’s stomach, the same lace the wrists on the robe were made of. Above it, black straps go up her torso and around her shoulders, with slightly thicker lines of fabric covering her nipples. Underneath it, the waist piece connects to a set of garters that hold thin fishnets in place. 

It’s _incredible_ , and Cel itches to get their hands on it. Sasha smiles, having easily caught Cel’s reaction, and walks back up to them. Cel wastes no time, hands roaming all over Sasha’s body. They pull at the straps, run their hands up and down her sides, hooking their fingers into the waist piece and pulling her towards them. They capture Sasha’s lips in a fierce kiss before walking her backwards in the direction of the bed. 

“This looks _incredible_ on you,” Cel murmurs against Sasha’s lips. “But I think, and correct me if I’m wrong, I think it would look better on the floor.” Their hand tugs on a strap, sliding it off of Sasha’s shoulder before they slide it the rest of the way off of her body. Before Sasha can even say a word Cel is between her legs, their lips pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. Sasha’s hips wiggle, an almost imperceptible movement, and Cel feels a devilish smile cross their face. They lick a stripe up her cunt and place a few kitten-licks to her already swollen clit before leaning back a fraction of an inch. Sasha whines, the desperate sound coming straight from her throat, and tries to buck her hips into Cel’s face. 

“Calm down, honey,” they whisper into her cunt, delighting in the way she shivers. “Or it’s gonna be a long night for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> it was sashacel all along, fozzy


End file.
